As vehicles, there is known a so-called hybrid vehicle which includes an engine and a motor generator (motor) other than the engine as drive sources and improves fuel efficiency.
The hybrid vehicle outputs power generated from the engine and the motor generator to a drive shaft through a power transmitting mechanism.